Truth of Eternity
by HeronKusanagi
Summary: The average fanfic with a difference


Truth of Eternity - Mirror Force  
  
By: Heron  
  
Email: Heron_Kusanagi@hotmail.com  
  
All the characters in this fan fiction are owned by Squaresoft, except the characters  
  
that I introduce. The first chapter of this fan fiction is short, so you get   
  
used to the new characters.  
  
And if you want to send comments, or flames, please do email me, I will reply you  
  
the best that I can.  
  
And now, to my story, Truth of Eternity.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Introduction (must read!)  
  
This story happens 1 year after the death of Ultimecia, year 0073. The Galbadian Government under   
  
Vinzer Deling surrendered and it was replaced by a new Government under former   
  
General Caraway, now President. Timber and Dollet is now independant cities, but with active   
  
trade links with Deling. Galbadian Garden was restored, with Martine   
  
as the Garden Headmaster. Esthar, under President Laguna, restored its peace   
  
after the chaos of the Lunar Cry, and opened up to the world finally, after the Sorceress Wars.   
  
The Lunatic Pandora was destroyed. Fisherman's Horizon became the center of trade   
  
between Galbadia and Esthar. Trabia Garden is being repaired with combined efforts of  
  
Galbadia and Esthar. And Shumi is now actively involved with trading, especially with their   
  
special access to several unique items. And the town of Balamb is bustling with activity, being   
  
the only place to stop over from Dollet to Shumi for supplies.   
  
Now, to the affairs of Balamb Garden. Balamb Garden is now restored to it's original place.  
  
SeeD now assumes the roles of peacekeeping, and Balamb Garden is now a place which   
  
has active dipolmats from all countries.   
  
Irvine and Selphie are (finally) together, and is overseeing  
  
the repairs in Trabia Garden. Quistis is now not only an instructor of SeeD, but the second-in-command  
  
of the SeeD forces. Zell now is an instructor, and also an assistant commander of SeeD, in charge of  
  
the SeeDs that specializes in physical attacks. Rinoa is an assistant commander of SeeD as well, in charge  
  
of the magic users of SeeD, with Edea as an adviser. Seifer is now along with the heroes, and is in charge   
  
of SeeD forces in Galbadian Garden. And Squall leads the SeeD forces with position of SeeD Commander, and Cid  
  
is the headmaster and representative of Balamb Garden to the other countries.  
  
But not all is peace. Centra is now taken over by Galbadian forces not willing to submit   
  
to the new Government. Calling themselves Galbadian Freedom Army (GFA), their new power base   
  
is near Odin's tower, and fights a battle with the new Galbadian Army.   
  
(author's note: sorry about the long introduction, I want to get the facts right...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - A New Path  
  
Squall sat at the Garden Cafeteria at a morning, munching his hotdog, looking at some papers,  
  
feeling stressed.   
  
Headmaster Cid and the others were too hasty in giving us positions of authority, he thought.  
  
Rinoa then came into view, and said, 'Good morning Squall!'  
  
Squall greeted her back, in a better frame of mind, ' Good morning Rinoa.'  
  
Rinoa, taking her order of sandwich and fruit juice from the stall lady, sat beside Squall.  
  
Squall, drinking his coffee, looked at Rinoa and said, 'you looked tired, Rinoa. What's wrong?'  
  
Rinoa smiled back, and said, 'I guess I am tired. Leading roles are really tiring. I guess  
  
I know now what my father experiences in his duties of General.'  
  
'...'  
  
'What is the mater Squall?' Rinoa asked, in a concerned tone. Being with Squall, she knew that  
  
whenever Squall is quiet, something is wrong.  
  
'You should look at this, Rinoa,' Squall said, while passing the paper he was looking at to her.  
  
Rinoa took a glance, it was a SeeD application letter from Trabia Garden. Curious as to who Irvine  
  
and Selphie will recommend, she studied the letter.  
  
'Hmm...Heron Kusanagi, age 17, birthday 02/06/56, weapon used, Reverse Edge Katana, magic class, unknown.   
  
Experience in field...WHAT!!!'  
  
'Told you,' was all Squall said.  
  
'I can't believe it, single-handedly defeated 4 ruby dragons in 20 minuties! I thought only 7 people  
  
can do it, the 7 of us, yet...' Rinoa could not find words to say.  
  
'And using a reverse edge katana as well...I am going to take this and the other applications and call a meeting of  
  
the SeeD council.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The SeeD council is made up of the key figures in SeeD. Rinoa, Xu, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, Seifer, Nida,   
  
Cid, Edea, Martine and Squall are the council members. This meeting is important, as the meeting is about the first   
  
major SeeD field exam which involves all of the Gardens, and the situation of the war ongoing in Centra.  
  
The meeting was held in B1 of the Garden, which little had access to, after the cocoon of NORG was taken away by  
  
the Shumi Tribe. And remodelled thanks to Laguna.  
  
Cid, taking the head of the meeting, saw all has arrived, and stood up. All fell silence, waiting for his comments.  
  
'Well, as you all know, the first SeeD field exam held by the 3 major Gardens is going to be next week. So, as I know,  
  
there are quite a number of students taking the SeeD exam. 6 from Balamb, 7 from Trabia, 9 from Galbadian. I will like  
  
the mission to be a success. So, is there any students we should be taking particular note of?'  
  
Irvine raised his hands, as Quistis and Martine did.  
  
'Quistis, you first,' Cid decided, and sat down.  
  
'For starters,' started Quistis, standing up, 'in Balamb Garden, there are 2 students to take note of. Turn to page 4   
  
of the document before you. Firstly, Relena Montel. A talented student which is good with Holy Class magic and  
  
with her blade. And she is kind, Rinoa knows her quite well. Secondly, Teferi Rage. A powerful user of the scythe,   
  
with Dark class magic as his forte. Quite a real God of Death. And with a temper to match.' She sat down.  
  
Cid nodded, and said, 'Headmaster Martine, please.'  
  
Martine stood up, and said, 'Please turn to page 6. There are 3 students to take note in Galbadian Garden.   
  
We have Sumi Kaizin, an user of Wind Class magic who uses a staff. Quite a student, in fact. Then, Vincent   
  
Korath, Fire Class magic wielder using a spear. Finally, Zola Misharak. Mysterious person, but impressive with Ice  
  
Class magic, and uses his fists as weapons.' He paused, then said, 'But I believe that Irvine's report will be the most  
  
impressive.'  
  
Irvine stood up, and said, 'Yeah. Selphie and I were overseeing the Trabia repairs. This student leader, Heron  
  
Kusanagi, is the best warrior out of them all. And he does not seem to use magic. Yet, killing 4 ruby dragons single-handedly   
  
in the island closest to hell within 20 minuties...it was like, 5 times, bang! The dragon's dead.'  
  
Selphie piped up, 'I was there! He did not do any external damages. But he killed them all! That's a great guy! Maybe  
  
as strong as you, Squall!'  
  
'...whatever...' Squall replied.  
  
'The next is a girl named Seren Eyna. Good with the Thunder Class Magic, and uses daggers. She seems the hyperactive sort,  
  
like Selphie. Ouch!' Irvine shouted, for Selphie hit him.  
  
'You have been looking at her!'  
  
'No...well, sometimes...but my heart is with you, Selphie!' Irvine said.  
  
'All right, knock it off, you two. Now, now we know who to take note. I suggest we move on to the next item on the list.'  
  
Edea said. 'Seifer, you are in frequent contact with Deling. What is the newest situation?'  
  
Seifer stood up, all traces of his former cockiness gone, all seriousness in his face. People do change when you  
  
give them important roles, I guess, Squall thought.  
  
'Ok, the war is not going well for Caraway. The GFA has been using something which is so effective the Galbadians  
  
are requesting help from Galbadian Garden. They managed to capture a soldier of GFA using the weapon, or so they say.'  
  
'And?' The rest asked.  
  
'The weapon is a stone! I don't know why, but when I equipped it, I could call a GF without junctioning. The GF was like  
  
Shiva, but she...looks evil...'  
  
The room went quiet.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, a student in Trabia Garden was calling another student in Balamb Garden.  
  
'It seems as if they took note of us.' a deep voice said.  
  
'Are you sure? They seemed not to know what lays before them.' a clear, sweet voice answered.  
  
'We have no choice but to believe, Relena.'   
  
'But they have forgotten about their heritage. We 2, and the other 5, have not...'  
  
'Don't give up hope yet, my dear. They will realise the evil soon.'  
  
'I hope you are right. I have to go now, it's almost time for class.' Relena said.  
  
'I will see you. Soon. I promise.'  
  
'Yes Heron, I know.' She hung up the phone.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: So, I know this is short, but I will try to write longer. What is the thing GFA is using? Is there something  
  
as strong as GFs? And who are the seven students of notice? And is Heron Kusanagi as powerful as Squall Leonhart?  
  
Truth of Eternity - Mirror Force, chapter 2 will give you the answers. 


End file.
